riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zuzka987/Heroes Of Our Time: Rozdział trzeci
Kolejny rozdział! Co sądzicie? Piszcie w komentarzach! ---- LEO Leo nie miał w planach rozbicia się o wodę. Niestety. A zaczęło się tak niewinnie... - Valdez, gdzie my lecimy? Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy usłyszał Kalipso. Owszem, mógł jej słuchać cały czas, choć czasem trochę go ona denerwowała - ale prawie zawsze cieszył się z tego powodu. Zazwyczaj to on denerwował. Miła odmiana jest czasem potrzebna. - Zobaczysz, Słoneczko - odpowiedział. Odwrócił się na Festusie, jego spiżowym smoku. Córka Atlasa jak zwykle pięknie wyglądała. Jej cynamonowe włosy, przez pewien wypadek skrócone do połowy pleców, powiewały lekko na wietrze. Czarne oczy w kształcie migdałów patrzyły na syna Hefajstosa z... no właśnie, Leo nie wiedział, co sądzić o tym spojrzeniu. Dziewczyna albo chciała mu coś zrobić, albo wycałować na śmierć. Nie wiedział, co jest lepsze. - Powiedz. - Zmrużyła oczy. Chłopak nie odpowiedział, mimo, że wiedział, iż powinien. Zerknął w dół. Pod smokiem Latynos zauważył, że sceneria, z morza zmieniła się na znany mu dobrze krajobraz Long Island. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Lecimy do Obozu Herosów, ma się rozumieć! - Rozłożył ręce i zaśmiał się. - Do domu! Festus zapikował w dół. Leo usłyszał dźwięk trąby, dmący na alarm. Kalipso złapała chłopaka od tyłu. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz! - krzyknęła przerażona. On zaś tylko spojrzał w jej oczy. - Zaufaj mi - powiedział cicho. Smok miał już poderwać się lekko w górę i tym uratować oboje przed uderzeniem w taflę jeziora. Ale, w metalowy korpus wbiła się strzała. Trafili w wodę. Prawdopodobnie dzięki temu, że wbili się ukosem, przeżyli. Leo nie pamiętał dokładnie, co tam się działo. Jakieś ładne twarze - ale nie tak ładne jak Kalipso - poderwały go spod wody i wyrzuciły na brzeg. Chłopak zakaszlał mocno. Spojrzał w bok. Festus wyglądał na całego, ale ta strzała mogła mu coś zrobić. - Leo?! Powiedziała to więcej, niż jedna osoba. Tego syn Hefajstosa był pewny. Spojrzał w kierunku dźwięku. Chyba cały Obóz zszedł na plażę, na której wylądowali - a tak się przynajmniej zdawało Leonowi. Ale przede wszystkim, na przedzie, stała grecka część ekipy Agro II. Annabeth spoglądała z niedowierzaniem, Percy szczerzył się, a Piper miała łzy w oczach. Był jeszcze Jason, on pobiegł gdzieś od razu. - Mówią na mnie Leo, oczywiście! - Roześmiał się budowniczy smoka. Sekundę później Latynos leżał na ziemi przygnieciony przez córkę Afrodyty. Dziewczyna mocno go ścisnęła, jakby chciała go zadusić. - Powiedz mi, czy ja mam cię zabić, czy ukatrupić? - Wstała z niego. - Na jedno wyjdzie - odezwała się Kalipso. - Ale i tak bym podziękowała. Valdez potrafi denerwować. - Co ja? - zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak. - Jestem zbyt piękny, żeby umierać! Rozległy się śmiechy. Prawie wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, w końcu osoba uznana za martwą wróciła. Prawie wszyscy. CHARLOTTE Charlotte miała nadzieję spotkać chociaż jedną osobę skłonną do pomocy. Najlepiej jakieś dziecko Hadesa. Albo Hekate. Wtedy byłby łatwiejszy transport blisko dwudziestu osób. A tak to nadal byli w drodze z jednym satyrem Gdyby chociaż jedna osoba została uznana. Niemożliwe marzenie - a tak przynajmniej sądziła Charlotte. Do czasu. - Daleko jeszcze? - zawodziła jedna z dziewczyn. - Clarence - powiedziała ostrzegawczym głosem Charlotte - nie narzekaj. Zawsze może być gorzej. Dziewczyna trzymała miecz, prezent od trenera, w ręce. Szła na przedzie. Według jej obliczeń, w przeciągu kilkunastu, może kilkudziesięciu minut powinni dojść do Obozu. W głębi duszy nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, z drugiej bała. Ale, póki nie poznała osób tam będących, postanowiła, że nie będzie nikogo osądzać po pozorach. - Co to za brama? - Bairee wskazała na północ. Charlotte skierowała się w tamtą stronę, nie patrząc na napis. Ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Szybko zerknęła na wejście. Obóz Herosów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach